


Echoes

by HerDarkMaterials



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014), flarrow - Fandom, olivarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Olivarry, flarrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDarkMaterials/pseuds/HerDarkMaterials
Summary: Barry and Oliver's first meeting.





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2015 Olivarryweek Christmas. This is OLD. I wasn't happy with the first version so I edited some parts in and realized I never posted it here so I did. The original version is still on my tumblr.

Barry darted through the trees, his six year old self out of breath and his lungs barely able to contain all the fury and excitement from the storm. It was the dead of December. Flakes of wintry snow lazily laced the air, teasing with the threat of three feet of it by the end of the night. He didn’t even zip up his jacket and his mittens were dangling from each hand of his green coat. He breathed noisily through his mouth, visibly cheerful and erupting in tiny noises every few feet.

The first snow of winter was welcome, but he was about to burst if he didn’t slow down. He wasn’t even looking in which direction he was heading, he wanted so badly to run in the snow, which was about up to his little knees by now, although his knees were starting to feel wobbly, and in a huff he buckled under and skid across a patch of ice. With an ‘UMPH’! he grit his teeth and the wind knocked out of him. Sometimes he didn’t see which way to go, it was becoming a bad habit. Barry couldn’t help it though, since when he had to run from the bad guys at school he just made a RUN for it. There was no time to figure out a plan!! The mean guys at school were too big and he was way smaller than them, he was kind of a runt for a six year old. His dad told him he’d grow though, and to never stop running! So that’s what Barry did, run, as quick as he could, faster and faster.

But sometimes the bigger guys caught up to him, and they would beat him to a pulp. Sometimes, he wasn’t fast enough. No matter what.

Barry blinked, and grumbled, he scrambled to his feet and slid again, this time he fell face forward into a pile of soft snow. He 'yowed!’ and snarled, then he heard a tiny giggle.

He lifted his snow frosted face to see a boy pointing at him and snickering playfully.

Barry should have frowned, maybe; he didn’t like being laughed at, or told him to shut up! But instead of getting up and propelling his whole weight at the older boy (for _sure_ his dad would be proud of his self-control right then) he went fire engine red.

Or rather he _felt_ his face get hot under all that snow, but not like the way it did when he was standing in front of the class and clutching a toad and Mrs. Spenser made him repeat that he was never from 'here on in allowed to interrupt the class by chasing after filthy reptiles’ 20 times (Barry had to inform her that toads were not reptiles and that spanned an entire diatribe between the distinction, he had a very lonely day in the corner just for that), or when he showed up with food all over the front of his shirt cause he got roofied at lunch time, this was like way worse, and like, like he wanted to _die._

The older boy smiled secretly as if this was a moment he would keep to himself, and took off one of his mittens to offer his hand heroically.

Barry squinted at the boy with pursed lips, muttering under his breath. “Go away okay gosh…” He shuffled to his feet, kicking and shoving snow off as he did.

Oliver Queen stepped forward, dapper in his navy overcoat and crimson scarf. “Hey, let me help you, it’s okay!” He was being encouraging; the poor kid was so helpless and all alone, like where were his parents?

“UUURRRGGGGH, I said I, I said I don’t want your help!!” Barry whined, nearly slipping again and balling his fists. He felt _really_ silly but the kid was creeping him out!!

Oliver raised his eyebrow, this kid was rude! “Nuh uh you didn’t, but fine, have it your way then,” He dropped his arm and shrugged, let the kid fend for himself, what did he care..

Relieved, Barry waited with bated breath, mentally counting down the seconds it took for him to attempt another self rescue mission, before he lifted his wrist up to inspect it. He chafed it when he fell, but he was hiding the hurt so the other kid wouldn’t rub it in what a wimp he was. He wasn’t a wimp! He’d taken so many poundings he was practically a pro at it!

His wrist hurt though, a lot.

Sniffling a bit from the cold, he cautiously pulled back the sleeve, his heart sinking a little at how red and bruised it was. All this told him was that he was a menace, really couldn’t he go one day without a cut or scrape or a broken nose. He ended up moving it and howled, clamping his mouth shut in the last second.. What did he want, for that boy to return and tell him to stop being a crybaby?!

He was going to get out of this alive, he just had to be brave and wing it, he’d been through worse! What was a little snow compared to a swirly or being shoved in a bookshelf and toppled over. So he stuck his hand in his pocket and jerked his legs up, instantly regretting this as his knee struck a tree stump buried in snow, and he fell again, for the third time.

Barry scowled up at the cloudy sky, having nothing better to do, so he lay there and wondered if his mom or dad would find him ever, would they get there in time, what if the snow fell so hard they never knew where to look? He would be a snowman. A snow boy, a little Barry snow boy made up of ice and everything nice. His Christmas presents would never be opened.. But who would trim the tree, who would light the candles.

What was once a few stray flakes here and there was now picking up and even Barry could tell, from the floor as the bitter wind passed over him, that the storm was finally here, and it was going to be _very_ bad if he didn’t move and move fast.

A streak of lightning lit up the clouds, and his eyes went round as a clap of noisy thunder shook the trees. Barry gasped, the tremors rocking him to his core. He was rooted to the spot, and his gaze sought out a way out of this, and almost instinctively he knew where to look. He knew that someone was there, standing over him, just like he knew he never really left. His eyes met with the stranger from before, with his pale yellow hair and steady, confident glowing blue eyes.

Oliver frowned, assessing the situation to the best of his ability. This kid was a doof! He was ready to forget him a while ago but since he kept making such a fuss he just couldn’t (with no small measure of disdain). Seeing him now he just had to help him!

“Are you okay?” He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, carefully treading around Barry towards his legs, and bent down. “You didn’t break a bone did you, here let me see..” He puffed and heaved Barry up to a sitting position before he could object. “There that doesn’t hurt does it?” Oliver kept his arm safely behind the boy’s small back, justly scrutinizing him for any injuries.

Barry winced and cried out without meaning to; didn’t this guy know he just fell for the third time?! “Stop it I’m not a baby you know!!” He was cranky and so cold. He leaned against the older boy distractedly, closing his eyes for a just a minute..

Oliver smiled and gently chided him, patting his head. “Then don’t act like a baby silly!” He was a good few inches taller than the runt, and he wasn’t going to leave him to himself in this storm, that was for sure. He reflexively inched closer to Barry, humbly accepting him under his 10 year old aegis and deciding right then and there that he belonged to him, he was his to protect and defend, he was his to watch over and he was ready to uphold this honor, to his best ability, with no end.

Barry bit his lips and his face got all hot and bothered again, ugh, like why was he feeling _weird_ like this, but he knew he wanted to be here with this boy, who was older, with ugly yellow hair. Barry never saw an angel but he thought this boy could be _his_ angel. That made him want to put his hand in his, and Barry did that, he gripped Oliver’s hand in his, his cold face flaming under this intimate but trusting gesture of friendship. Barry’s face broke out in a grin that made Oliver question if he just swallowed a bunch of moths that were buzzing around in the space between his head where he normally made use of his thoughts and sense. He smiled back shyly, this little kid really was such a doof!

“Come on, I’ll keep you safe!” Oliver puffed out his chest and managed to get the baby to his feet half carrying, half giving him room to walk if he wanted. The woods around them were getting dark and the wind rattled, that’s how bad it was. “Which way to go, and do your parents know that you’re here?”

Barry was not really in the mood to walk, he was happy to let the other boy carry him. He peeked up at him when he asked him that, chewing on his lips reflectively. “Ummm, I dunno, could be.. Maybe yeah!”

Oliver didn’t think it was wise to let your kid run off like this, where were his parents? He would do everything in his power to find them! “Don’t worry I won’t stop until we know where they are and I’ll make sure you are all better.” But he could barely see where they were let alone remembering which way he came, the storm was a flurry now and all he really could see was white and more white.

Barry felt stinging cold and his wrist hurt more, but he suddenly remembered the place he was actually trying to get to before, the secret hiding place of his that no one else knew about.. He tugged on Oliver’s collar. “Hey hey, umm, can we turn around?” He asked this hopefully, he really wanted to show him!!

Oliver looked at him curiously and made a face. “For real?”

Barry made a noise in the back of his throat and squirmed till the older boy let him on his feet. “For _real_ , come on, you _gotta_ see this!” He nudged him to follow, and Oliver did, only then realizing that they were probably both going to be in a lot of trouble for this, for sure.

Treading back the way they came was trickier now that all this snow was in their way. Oliver watched Barry’s back, grinning as they stomped and dashed through the roaring storm, spinning on its axis as it broke the sky with thunder and blazed their way with bolts of light.

Barry braced himself as he and his new friend wound up in the very edge of the woods, breathing hard, forgetting his pain for the moment. They were here.. He was right all right, this was worth coming here for..

Oliver paused to catch his breath and saw a shingled roof and a few cracked, wet and moldy logs.

“Whoaaaa,” He walked closer to it, it was maybe once a house, a cabin he guessed correctly, but now it was like a dinky, very cool hideout of their own! “Can we go inside??” He leaned down under a side of the wall that was rotting and helped the runt under it. At least it was dry!

Barry smiled cheekily and crept in, shivering in the dim and dark atmosphere. He loved this place! It was his own, he was so sure no one else knew about it. And now only the two of them did. Suddenly he grew anxious, and flew to the other boy’s side, insistently tugging at his sleeve. “But you can’t tell no one alright? Promise! Promise you won’t tell no one please _please_!!” He couldn’t let anyone else know about this, but what if he decided to ignore Barry and come here with someone else??

Oliver solemnly gazed down at him, promising with his whole soul. “I won’t ever, never ever ever ever! I promise this secret is just between you and me, forever.”

Barry sighed softly, smiling lazily… His eyes crinkled in the corners when he did this, and Oliver wished he could take him with him when he had to go. What if he could? “Hey, how about this, you can come to my house. It’s in Starling City.”

Barry stood in front of him, considering this. Would that be so bad? “Huh, but I can’t, I didn’t bring my stuff.” He shrugged.

“You don’t need any stuff, I have _loads_ of money, I’ll buy you everything you need!” Oliver was sure he was going through with it, he never wanted to part with him, ever!

Barry chuckled and squeezed Oliver’s hand tighter. “Is Star City far..” He scrunched up his face and imagined it; it made him happy, the same kind of elation when lightning shot through the sky, like the way an arrow pierced through flesh, striking the heart.

Barry shook his head, he made a face but whatever, he just wanted to be with this guy what was the big deal?! He bounced on his wet toes and it stirred up emotions that he didn’t understand, would not even begin to for years to come, years that he would spend in isolation from the man who he was about to be parted with, with no word or reason or meaning, only cruel fate

“Hey…,” Oliver’s brows drew together in consternation. Here he was blabbering on about zipping him off to his home and he didn’t even notice that Barry was hurt. “You’re a mess!” He snorted; mess was putting it so lightly! “Can you show me where it hurts the most?”

Barry rubbed his wrist and dropped it, hiding behind his back. “Um, nope!” He shook his head vigorously. But that made it ache worse.

Oliver’s lips twitched and he ruffled Barry’s hair. “Could you show me please? I promise it won’t hurt.” He fixed him with a look so serious it made the younger boy’s hesitation vanish. He presented his thin, bony arms to him and the pure trust and joy and conviction that radiated there in his sparkling eyes was seared in Oliver’s memory for a lifetime.

Oliver took this matter very seriously; he kept his word and ghosted his finger over the stratum of the younger boy’s wrist, feeling for any bumps and rough patches. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting him! But he knew this could be a sprain or worse, and he didn’t even have a bandage or something to rub on it to help it heal. It was just too bad, now he _had_ to come with him to Star City!

“That looks pretty bad,” Oliver nodded knowledgeably, though he really couldn’t see it. “Want me to put some ice on it?”

Barry didn’t know.. It did feel bad.. He was okay with him cradling his hand like how it was though..

Oliver pat his arm and went to scoop up new snow in his palm, and returned to apply it to Barry’s bruised wrist. Barry gurgled in the back of his throat, not liking the way the ice stung. Oliver hoped it would numb at least some of the sore parts. This was what his Raisa did to him to soothe his aches and burns, if he ever got hurt.. Which he did, more than he would admit to the walking menace right here!

“There, it’s over now..” He added a final touch by peeling back the scarf from around his own neck and wrapping it nobly around Barry’s wrist snugly.

Barry beamed at this kind act, cradling his arm closer to himself, placing his other hand over his wrist, and Oliver’s scarf.

Outside the sinister storm raged on, but in that insignificant stronghold of sanctity, a bond was forged made of devotion and intention that would go well beyond the years of either of them, and Oliver could tell, he would never forget this boy, who changed him so deeply in ways he had yet to fathom. His single night with him was a blessing, a gift he preserved and defended and which left an ache in his chest as surely as it left him whole.

But they only saw what was before them, not the future, which was not theirs to have, the strangest of ironies, bitter twisted truth which they were helpless against.

Barry went to the window, which was more of a hole in their hut, peeking out. “I thought I heard a noise, listen!!” He craned his ear for any voices, what was that, he was sure he heard his mom! 

Oliver went to the window too and stood over Barry, ever vigilante. “I don’t hear anything.”

Barry was flummoxed, could it be that his folks were looking for him and they would show up here any second now??!

“Do you think they’ll take you away..” Oliver said quietly, as if to himself. He was starting to grasp that was what was about to happen, before long, he would have to say good bye, and he was **not** going to let that happen!

Barry puffed out a breath of indignation and stared at Oliver reprehensibly; utterly heartbroken that he would say that. Weren’t they meant to go to Star City and wasn’t he a part of his family too now?

“I won’t! They can’t take me and I won’t let anyone take you!”

He flung his small arms around Oliver and kept repeating this in sobs like an undying mantra, drooling and sniffling into his coat and burying his six year old face in his coat.

“I won’t I won’t I won’t!” Why did Oliver want to give up on him, didn’t he think Barry was worth giving up everything for?

Oliver hated seeing him crying, it made him feel like it was the end of the world, he was being torn up inside and he never knew a worse feeling than this, not even when his parents would fight. His parents were always fighting, why couldn’t he have just this to make up for all of it? It was ALL he wanted; he promised he would never want anything else, EVER again. He would give up his toys and his new bike and all his money if he just.. If he never had to part with him.

Barry blew his nose in the older boy’s shirt and hiccupped, wiping his eyes. Oliver gently stroked his dark strands, fighting back tears of his own, he had to be the strong for both of them. “There there.. No one can take you away from me, are you kidding?”

Hope and a fleeting despair.. Barry struggled to make sense of the words he _wanted_ to say, but what he _really_ wanted to say..

“Then will you marry me?” Barry blurted this out in a dizzying jumble of innocence and affection, simple and true. He was blushing madly, and also felt a bit feverish and wonky but this was his only chance before someone took the one person away from him who was not only his only friend but his BESTEST of friends, like no one ever was! If they got married they would _always_ be with each other, he wouldn’t have to feel like this!

And just, he wanted to marry Oliver. That was all.

Oliver gawked at him, his woes cut-off by Barry’s stubborn lips jutting out and the earnest refusal in the way he planted his feet in the ground. Was this kid really going to _marry_ him? He wanted to be his _husband_? Would that mean he could properly take care of him, he did swear to himself he would do anything to uphold his honor and protect him. If it meant this was how he went about it how could he say no?

Oliver smiled adoringly at Barry, and a swell rose in his still tender chest. “I would be happy.. And honored.. To be your.. Yours.” He felt the back of his neck prickle with heat and a tickle in his throat, but he took Barry’s hands in his and knelt down to one knee, surrendering all his virtue and his big giant bedroom and his new toys too that were waiting for him under their tree, at Barry’s little, damp and cold feet.

Barry couldn’t believe it, were they really married now?! He couldn’t wait to tell his mom and dad! They would love him just like he did, and he would share everything with the older boy, even the new puppy he suspected was his Christmas gift this year, he could stay in his room with him and they would watch all his favorite cartoons and he would finally have someone to wake up with him on Christmas morning and he would never be alone, this was more than he could ever dream of!

But.. Something was missing. He knew what it was it was just... A ring!! He knew because his mom wore a ring and it sparkled and had a big diamond on it, and she was fond of telling him the story of how his dad proposed to her, and he didn't have a ring for Oliver, and Oliver just let him have his red scarf, and Barry didn't give him anything, and what now?!

Barry growled low and muttered to himself. "Wait a second..." What did he have? He hurriedly rummaged through his jacket pocket, hoping against hope, that he had more than dust balls to give to this boy, and his frenzied fingers closed around a round, smooth and heavy object just in time before he _really_ embarrassed himself.

He held up his closed fist to Oliver. "For you." He felt a thrill of elation, and he chortled jubilantly at the treasure he procured. It was perfect!!

Oliver's forehead creased, and he reached down to forthrightly unclasp Barry's hand.

In his palm was a small, delicate object, which he couldn't make out at first, but a shot of lightning crackled and he saw it, resting in Barry's eager palm. It was a compass, heavy as Oliver picked it up, but small enough for tiny hands. A miniature gold thing that had fine detail work, and Oliver heard a distinct chime of an arrow shifting up at the north pole, spinning in corresponding directions with every insignificant swivel of his fingers. He brought it closer to his eyes and squinted, seeing it up close he realized how _beautiful_ it really was, with a jade green jewel or stone in the center of the fulcrum. He turned it over and the backing was hard metal, dark green and cold. It had two letters etched into it, two solid letters he couldn't make out.

Oliver blinked and saw Barry beaming brightly at him, his whole face lit and he was hopping on his toes excitedly. "Do you like it??!!"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, could he take this from him...

"Gosh, I don't--I don't know what to say, this looks kinda like you need it, like it's important to you--"

Barry started bouncing harder and waving his arms frantically, teetering on his hind legs and his voice got all high and pitched. "No no no no no no!! I want you to have it please!! It's--it's, it's cause I don't have a ring to give you..." His whole face and ears and he even suspected his hair, went tomato red at that confession. 

Oliver's mouth dropped a bit, he might have taken a step backwards or forwards, feeling like laughing or maybe he was going a little crazy... He stopped though, and looked at Barry's desperate face scrunched up into a sob. How could he not, he did just accept his hand in holy matrimony. He glanced down at the compass, and closed his hand around it.

"Okay," He nodded once. "Thank you."

"See this?" Barry stepped closer to him, shyly this time, but proudly invading Oliver's space because he knew he could, now. "See this arrow, can you see it? It's always pointing north, to the north star, and, so, it will guide you to me, so if you, or me, or like, if we're lost we can find each other." He thought this was true, his dad gave him this compass on his birthday, and he always said to him, if you ever get in trouble, to use it, and it would steer him to safety, the way a ship is steered in the night. Barry figured it was true to word.

Course, Barry wasn't supposed to have it right now but didn't some good come of it? It was fate! Had to be. Whatever that meant.

Oliver listened to him and smiled widely, squeezing his wedding present; he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him!!

"I love you," Oliver announced in a whisper, the words echoed in the silent recess of their secret home, quietly at first, until it reached Barry's ears, and he heard it louder than the pounding in his ears and, and he gasped, biting his lips, did he dare..

Barry giggled madly and rashly leaned in when Oliver’s mouth was close to his, to quickly smack his lips to his guardian angel’s lips and sealing their union with a clumsy kiss. Oliver closed his eyes almost like he knew it was coming, bated breath and all, savoring his first kiss and last, with his love.

“Barry? Barry!”

Barry gasped and jumped, turning around to where the voices were coming from. “Uh oh..” His mom, he knew it. So she _was_ looking for him after all! But now, he had someone he wanted her to meet..

Barry told Oliver to wait here, and he snuck out, racing ahead to whichever direction he thought his mom was, and he called out to her. “MOOOM! MOM!”

“Son? Barry!” Henry Allen was sick with worry and tired from all the walking they had to do searching for Barry all afternoon. He just didn’t know what to do with the boy except put a leash on him along with a cowbell. Relief flooded through him when he saw Barry rushing towards them, all three feet and ten inches of him, and Barry pummeled into him and his mom and Henry whisked him up, pressing him to him and so grateful..

“Oh son.. You have no idea.. You really got to stop doing that,” Henry groaned as he gave him a giant bear hug. “You can’t keep running away from us like that do you have _any_ idea how terrified me and your mom were?!” He raked his fingers through Barry’s hair and Nora hugged him too.

“I’m just glad you’re not too hurt..” Nora smiled tearfully at her beautiful boy, stroking back a few strands of his mussed hair from his forehead. Barry rested his head on his dad’s shoulder, safe and warm. They fussed over him but Barry really just wanted them to come with him!

“I’m sorry I ran away, but, I wasn’t alone! I was with—“ He dropped down from his dad’s arms, fighting to remember his name.

“You were with someone son? Who was it?” Henry clutched his son protectively and looked around at the woods, fearing the worst.

“No it was my new friend he’s a kid like me but he’s bigger and he saved me and he is my bestest friend _ever_ and we got married and I love him!” Barry charged back to the hut determined to convince them, breathlessly, leaving both his mystified and bewildered parents in his wake.

Barry proudly came back to where he left Oliver waiting, ready to present him to his folks, who were at his heels, beckoning to him.

“Just a second mom I want you to meet him, he _is_ family to you now too you know—“

Barry’s lips stopped moving and he came to a dead stop.

He was gone.

The older boy, his guardian angel and his beloved, the boy who just stood right there and swore no one would take him from him, the first person Barry ever kissed, was gone and Barry turned his head this way and that, hearing only the echoes of laughter and a low rumble of thunder, none of which he cared about now, not now when his whole universe was splitting asunder and he was barely able to contain the fury of the storm from bursting out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write out Oliver and Barry's entire story from Arrow 2X09 onwards after this, stemming from this one shot. I think I will.


End file.
